


Have A Spoopy Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [16]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, im moving off bnha, tumblr writing prompt, would ya look at that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s Christmas but some of the Local Meme Lords don’t care
Series: Tumblr Writing Prompts [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1451311
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Have A Spoopy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was written by marvel-as-vines

It was a normal day at the Tower. Thor was eating pop tarts while watching television with Steve and Bucky, Bruce and Tony we’re speaking tech and Natasha was just sitting around. Clint rounded the corner turning over a parchment in his hands, “Hey has anyone seen Peter?”

“No I haven’t. He might still be sleeping. Kid pulls to many all-nighters,” Tony answered without looking up. 

“Whatcha got there birdbrain?” questioned Natasha. 

“A letter from the Spider-Kid himself. It says to make sure everyone’s in the T.V. room. Doesn’t explain why.”

That seems to get Tony’s attention. 

“What do you think he damaged this time?” Bucky chuckled, “A femur?”

“Real funny Barnes,” Tony muttered dryly. 

“No I believe he is correct. Spiderson seems to arrived injured more often than not. My brother complains endlessly about it,” Thor reasoned. 

“Thank you, for your reassuring words, Thor. Very helpful,” Tony scoffed. 

“Anyway, this is everyone that’s currently in the tower right? So now what?” Natasha interrupted. 

Suddenly, the television changed from the news to YouTube and they all watched as an “unknown” entity search for a specific video. They found it within seconds and selected it allowing it to resonate throughout the tower. 

The remote hit the floor milliseconds before a young spider child did. As soon as he was stable he began dancing. 

Clint joined in without any prompting whatsoever. 

“Come on guys!” Peter egged on. 

Bucky was completely clueless but got up and joined anyway. 

Tony covered his face with his hands trying to stifle his chuckles because a Stark does not giggle, while Natasha and Bruce turned away and sparked up their own conversation. 

Scott walked in then spouting something about being early or late or whatever, but soon stopped to examine the chaos happening before him. Steve and Thor just watched in confusion. 

“Young Spider, I am unaware with your customs but is this a normal Christmas tradition for you humans? If so I shall gladly join!” cried Thor. 

“Well not really it’s more for Halloween. It’s called the Spooky Scary Skeletons. I just like to wreak havoc,” Peter explained, not breaking rhythm. 

“Ah, well I still will gladly join in your hilarious antics!”

Steve looked torn between maintaining his dignity and just letting go. 

Nobody had noticed but a certain God had entered the building and exited just as fast. He would have to have a little talk with his favorite human later about  _ dignity _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I also totally forgot about Scott until about halfway through


End file.
